regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Frozen Frontier Prequel: Marriage Ritual
Recap Year: ? Season: Spring Kel William Marshal returns to his family home after a terse request from his mother. William finds his father, Lord John Marshall II, and eldest brother Steven arguing. Steven is futher upset to see William's arrival. It is explained that because of the financial ruin that Steven had caused the family, there is to be an arranged marriage with the daughter of a wealthy merchant, Richard of Thikle' Glade. The merchant wants Kel William not Steven to be the suitor. Kel William agrees and will set out to meet with this Richard and his 2 daughters. That night Kel William tries to make peace with Steven. William says that he won't interfere when Steven becomes the Lord, and he can call on him if he has need. A few days later Kel William arrives in Thikle' Glade. Spending a day to clean himself up, he heads over to merchant Richard's house. Walking though the house Kel William can see just how wealthy the man is. He has many servants and expensive belongings. William then meets Richard, who is a medium-sized man with a thick crop of black hair, dressed fairly nicely with a half cape coming down his back. William and Richard talk business. Richard wants to have a measure of Kel William's character, not strength, so asks Kel William to come along for the next month on Richad's business deals. Richard explains he was born a farmer, and after a lucky break finding a overturned cart of iron ore that he sold, be got into buisness. At dinner Kel William is introduced to the daughters, Melissa and Clarissa. The Elder Daughter is outgoing and chatty, the Younger Daughter is more reserved and bored. Kel William feels the younger daughter isn't happy about this situation, so he puts his attention on the eldest daughter. After chatting, Kel William realises how needy the elder daughter is. The younger daughter likes to read history books and gives her opinions on various historical events. After dinner Kel William and Richard have a stiff drink over a game of chess. The next day William and Richard set off in a high quality carriage on the road to Bon' Dundisyr. At Bon' Dundisyr two days later they arrive at the ship "The Fat Lady". The ship will take them to Pernisis in a day. Richard admits to William that the last time her was Pernisis that someone tried to have him killed. Kel William agrees to protect Richard. In Pernisis, Richard and William head into town. Richard directs them away from the centre of town and instead toward the edge of town towards the farmlands. They go into a build full of a dozen people having dinner. William is introduced to to them all and joins the table with them. The person they are meeting is a Nancy. Nancy and Richard talk at length of a conclusion trade deal so they will each make more profit with their Mahtava trade routes. Later during the dinner, someone comes in and quietly speaks with Nancy. Richard whispers to William that someone is outside walking around the house, looking over the perimeter walls. Kel William goes to investigate. Outside Kel William spots a woman dressed in brown has climbed up on the 8 foot perimeter wall, spying. Kel William walks up to the spy and pulls heroff the wall, but the spy tries to stab William but fails, then turns to flee. Kel William goes to non-lethal blow, but accidentally kills the spy. On the spy are theives tools and a disguise kit. Kel William gets 3 town guards and reports in the dead thief. The guards arrive on the scene and explain there is an organised crime group targeting merchants in the past six months. Kel William, still inside his jurisdiction, takes command of the investigation. A guard mentions the dead thief was drinking a Wheat Ale recently, instead of a Barley Ale. After delivering the dead thief to the local temple for burial, they head for the Captain of the Guard, Captain Rod. Captain Rod goes into detail about the crime syndicate targeting cargo and goods, and there have been murders as well. Most of the problems occur down on the docks. Kel William follows the Barley Ale lead and heads to the The Goblin's Grog brewery & tavern where it is served. Kel William describes the thief to the bartender, and she asks to speak with Kel William in the cellar. The bartender says the group of people the thief had been drinking with are still in the tavern, a group of new folks in town who have been spending a lot of money. There is 10 people in the group, but only 6 are in the tavern today. Kel William waits outside the taven and waits for any of the group to leave. Out of the backdoor to the tavern is one of the 6 people. Kel William walks up to her and asks if she, Heather, will accompany him to the Guard House for questioning. At the guard house Heather is questioned by Captain Rod and Kel William. They take her to the temple to identify the dead body, Heather says the dead thief was named Jane. Heather says Jane was the group translator, and is surprised to find that Jane was spying. Later Note Then Bon' Theris. Then a ship to Stoneport, trading goods along the way. Maybe even a stop at Bon' May depending how things go. Category:Frozen Frontier Episode